1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flush-type door locks for use on swinging doors or trucks, industrial cabinets and the like.
2. Prior Art
Flush-type door locks including a housing, a slidable lock bolt, and an operating handle for moving the bolt relative to the housing are well-known. Usually the handle is in a flush or nested position when the bolt is extended, and pivots to a projected position when the bolt is retracted. Locks of this type are especially suited for use on swinging doors of vehicles such as trucks, on merchandise, tool and equipment cabinets, and the like.
Some flush-type lock proposals have included mechanisms for releasably retaining the handle and the bolt in their respective nested and projected, extended and retracted positions. The handle and bolt retaining mechanisms employed in such proposals have typically suffered from a number of drawbacks including such disadvantages as being complex and expensive to fabricate and assemble. Precisely formed parts have been used to provide locks which have little play between their movable parts, and which will not rattle when subjected to vibration.